Taking Chances
by merderbaby
Summary: Never was I to believe in second chances, but here I was a 300 year old witch in an 18 year old body about to get a second chance at a family, a father, and possibly a lover.
1. Chapter 1

"Enjoy your visit" The cab driver said to the young woman

"Thank you, keep the change" Danielle smiled as she grabbed her luggage from the trunk. As the cab drove away she looked up at the local inn, a small but cozy 2 story home surrounded by woods

"Good evening dear, how can I help you" A sweet older woman said from behind the desk

"I'd like a room please" Danielle said

"Is it just you dear, and how long will you be staying"

"Yes and just until I find something more permanent, I start my senior year at the local high school, and I will be doing some volunteering at the hospital." Danielle said as her cover story rolled off her lips

"Oh how wonderful, will your parents be joining you" The woman asked

"Unfortunately not, my parents passed away a long time ago" Danielle said

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, please make yourself at home and do not hesitate to ask for anything Miss…"

"Cullen…Danielle Cullen" Danielle said accepting the key

~…~


	2. Chapter 2

"Good Morning dear, are you awake I have breakfast if your hungry" The older woman knocked on Danielle's door

"Thank you, it smells delicious" Danielle said as she allowed the woman into the room but froze when she noticed she had left her bags opened and her books out on her bed

"Witchcraft, my youngest son was into all that supernatural stuff, he's an author now he writes all sorts of fiction about witches and warlocks, in fact here is one of his books" The woman said as she grabbed a book from the shelf

"Oh, um, thank you I will definitely give it a read" Danielle stuttered

"If theres anything else you need dear don't hesitate to ask, enjoy you day"

"Fiction, mortals are so hidden and sheltered their minds couldn't truly handle all thats around them" Danielle sighed as she looked at the book in her hand

Deciding that she couldn't just hide out in an Inn all day she decided to brace the cold dreary weather by putting on her leather jacket and laced up booties, before heading out she magically shrinked her books and other magical items and put them in her bag, she then sighed hating the fact that she had to hide who she was and was tired of these missions and just wanted to find a home again.

~…~

"Alexander I cant keep fighting with you on this, either you respect my rules or I will dismiss you from my family, please don't force my hand" Carlisle said to his old friend

"I didn't ask to be in your family, but it was better than being a Nomad, besides who knew that Sam was so hotheaded" Alex shrugged

"You were on his territory, Alex this behavior has to stop or it will get you killed" Carlisle said with authority

"You think I care about getting killed, what do I have to lose, I have no mate like you" Alex said angrily

"Alex we've discussed this before, I know I have a family now but I too was like you, when I changed I lost everything, I had a wife and a child, and although I have Esme and my "children" doesn't mean that I don't think about them" Carlisle explained

"I could have saved her, I should have saved her" Alex said looking out into the forest

"It will get better, I was given a second chance at a family and so will you" Carlisle said

~…~

The next morning Danielle woke up to the sound of heavy winds and rain pounding the window, glancing toward her watch she knew if she didn't awake now she would be late for her school, one thing Danielle hated about her physical age was that she always had to attend high school, but she did have a chance to attend almost every university, and she had fallen in love with the medical profession that every time she did attend school she was always learning new and advanced medical procedures

Once Danielle exited the shower she styled her hair in a soft subtle wave her light brown hair almost blond if it hits the light, next she put on high waisted jeans a black v-neck long sleeve top, and black thigh high boots, completed with her mothers ring around her neck and her wand safely secured in her boot. She then grabbed her bag and headed out into the rain

When she got deeper into the woods she removed her wand and transfigured a fallen tree into her very own motorcycle, since there was no way she could fly around Forks on her broom she had to get around somehow, and this was always her second form of transportation. After conjuring up a helmet and placing an element charm on herself she was ready to ride off too her new High School.

Once arriving to her destination Dani quickly seemed out of place with her flashy motorcycle or so she thought since every boy was staring and drooling. Shaking her head at the American mindset of teenage boys, she headed toward the office where she would receive her papers and schedule.

" Good morning dear how can I help you, The secretary asked.

"Good morning, yes I'm Danielle Cullen I transferred here from London" I said.

"Oh how lovely dear, well if you need any help at all please don't hesitate to ask, and have a wonderful first day" The woman replied as she handed me my papers

First lesson: Italian Building: 7 Teacher : Mr Bocelli

Second lesson: Advanced Calculus Building: 5 Teacher: Mr. Varner

Third Lesson: English Building: 3 Teacher: Mr Mason

Fourth Lesson: Pre Med Building:2 Teacher: Mr Banner

Lunch

Fifth lesson: History Building : 1 Teacher : Mrs Brown

Last Lesson: Gym Building: Gym Teacher: Coach clapp

~…~

"That was amazing how did you know the advanced procedures I mean Ive never seen Mr Banner speechless before" Jason a fellow pre med student said as they walked to lunch together

"Ive been reading medical textbooks since forever Ive always loved the medical field" I smiled as we got our food and found a table, with some of his friends and more of my classmates.

"So your the new Cullen everyones been talking about, any relation to the Cullen family." Nick, another student asked as he gestured to the family across the cafe, 3 guys and two woman, all eyeing her with confusion.

"Um no, I'm originally from England, and my family died a long time ago" Dani said eyed the Cullens carefully going through all her knowledge of supernatural, but none the less blocked her mind just incase

~…~

"Who is this girl" Edward asked

"I dont know but all the guys are talking about her, apparently she's a transfer from England, a medical student and her surname is Cullen" Emmett said as Edward crushed his tray

"EDWARD" Alice growled as his lunch spilled on her

"She blocked her mind right after thinking about her knowledge of the supernatural world" Edward said

"So another vampire in Forks, but she's eating and breathing, I mean not like a human would, but still…" Jasper said in confusion

"We have to discuss this with Carlisle" Edward said as Alice gasped

"Jason just asked if she knew Carlisle and she froze." Alice said

"Call Esme were going home now" Rose said


	3. Chapter 3

"Whats going on is everyone alright" Carlisle asked as he and Alex sped through the door

"We're fine…for now anyway" Edward said

"There's a new girl in Forks…and she knows about vampires" Alice said

"Theres another vampire in Forks, does she seem like a threat" Alex said

"No, she's not a vampire, and we dont think she's human either…she blocked her mind, almost like she shielded herself from my power" Edward said

"Well she cant be a wolf, Sam would have warned us" Carlisle informed

"So we have absolutely no idea who or what this girl is, well thats great might as well pack our bags now" Alex huffed

"No ones going anywhere, does this girl have a name" Carlisle asked

"Yea, about that, her surname is Cullen…Danielle Cullen, and she apparently came from London" Emmett spoke up as Carlisle froze with a pained look on his face

"Carlisle is everything alright" Esme asked worried

"Back when I was human I had a daughter,a beautiful little girl, her name was Danielle. She was 5 years old when I changed, when I realized what I became I knew I could never go back to her, but I watched over her until she turned 18 thats when she was killed. To this day I will never forgive myself for not protecting her, I failed her as a father" Carlisle choked up as he looked out the window not daring to see the look on his families faces

"Oh sweetheart" Esme said softly to comfort him

"Would now be a bad time to bring up the fact that this girl is basically you in female form, except for the eyes, man her eyes are like ocean blue." Emmett said

"It couldn't possibly be her, she'd have to be over 200 years old" Rosalie sneered

"I think Carlisle should meet her" Edward suggested

"Do you really believe it could be her" Carlisle said

"Anything is possible" Esme said

"Tomorrow after school we can ask her to come back here" Alice said

~…~

That night sleep didn't come easy for the Danielle, she didn't really need sleep it just made her stronger and less unstable. Instead she kept thinking of the Cullen family and hoped they wouldn't go digging to find out about her.

~…~

"Alice what you going to do just walk up to her and say "your father who you haven't seen in over 200 years is a vampire and wants to see you" Emmett said as Rosalie and Jasper were completely not on board and Edward was just standing back

"Well no I was just going to invite her over, I wasn't going to reveal the father subject so soon it may freak her out" Alice skipped

"Oh yea because saying we're vampires wouldn't" Rose rolled her eyes

"Shhh there she is…Danielle" Alice called out

"Hi, do I know you" Danielle said as she gripped her books

"I'm Alice Cullen, we noticed you were new and wanted to introduce ourselves" Alice said

"Well its nice to meet you, I'm sorry I'm late for A.P bio" Danielle turned to leave

"Wait, would you like to come to our house after school and get better acquainted" Alice asked

"Thank you, but I have so much work to do, I'll see you around" Dani said quickly

"Well that went well, her mind was blocked the whole time" Edward said

"There has to be another way, I'll try again after school"Alice said as she grabbed Jaspers hand and left for class

~…~

"Hey what did the Cullens want" Nick said

"They just wanted to welcome me to Forks and invite me to their home" Dani said

"Maybe they think your a long lost relative since you share their name…the Cullens don't talk to anyone especially don't invite them to their home" Nick said

"Right a relative, I got to go" Dani said quickly as she ran to her bike and raced to the middle of the forest away from civilians

"Ostende mihi faciem Minerva (show me the face of )" Dani chanted at a tree bark

"Hello Kitten I'm so happy you made it there safely" Minerva said

"Yes, the trip was swift to say the least, what I dont remember you telling me is why theres vampires in town" Danielle said with arms crossed

"Yes about that well its beneficial to your quest that you associate with them" Minerva tried to answer cooly

"Yes the quest that I have Absolutely NO idea what I'm supposed to do, you left me with nothing, how are vampires going to help me…OMG Cullen…Carlisle…Minerva please don't tell me he's my father… My Fathers A Vampire" Danielle snapped causing thunder and lightning

"Kitten please calm down, we only found out recently, your mother didn't even know, but he is a beneficial part of your future and quest" Minerva said softly

"What would you like me to do exactly knock on his door and say "Oh hello I'm your long lost daughter you haven't seen in 200 years and oh I'm a witch" Dani said sarcastically

"I'm sorry your so upset but please see this in a new light and open your heart and mind to this new adventure" Minerva said

"I just don't want to lose anyone again" Danielle said calmly

"I know sweetheart, I have to go now our connection is dying, but always know that you are strong enough for anything, I love you Kitten" Minerva said before she disappeared

~…~  
"We've got trouble, the wolves are coming, they know about the girl, and they're not happy" Edward said as they all returned to the house, moments before the wolves came

"I've come in my human form Carlisle as respect to you, and I want the truth as this impacts us both, who is this girl, that shares your name" Sam said calmly with his pack behind him

"We dont know we understand that she's not human" Carlisle said

"Is she a vampire" Sam asked

"Not that we are aware, she blocked her mind from Edward, but show qualities of a human" Carlisle explained

"A human does not have powers, if she is a threat to the humans we will be forced to kill her we have a duty to protect" Sam said aggressively

"Kill me, you'd be dead before you even saw me coming" Danielle said from the tree top

"Who are you, what are you" Sam growled as the pack stepped closer ready to attack

"Danielle Cullen, and I'm a Witch" Danielle said as she jumped gracefully looking swiftly at Carlisle who was staring back at her

Paul in wolf form growled ready to attack her from behind when she saw him pounce she grabbed his paw and flipped him over

"I Really Wouldn't Do That If I Were You" Danielle raised her voice causing thunder, she then lowered her hand over him as he sunk to the floor in a peaceful position. Sam growing angrier made a move to attack her but was stopped by Carlisle who gripped his wrist

"Touch Her And I will Kill You, Treaty be damned" Carlisle said bitterly as the Cullens looked on in shock, and Danielle just stared

"One chance, if I believe you are a threat, no one will be able to save you" Sam growled

"I dont need anyone to save me, same goes for you I wouldn't want me as an enemy" Dani stood sternly as the wolfs departed leaving Danielle alone with the Cullens

"The wolves shouldn't be much of a problem they have their conditions and I can assure you I'm no threat to humans, but non the less they're on my raider, I'll deal with them should a problem occur" Dani said seriously

"Wait, please don't go we'd love to know more about you, wont you come inside" Esme asked

"Theres not much more you need to know then what I can assume you already know" Danielle looked at Carlisle

"Please Danielle…I can't lose you again" Carlisle begged

"Lose me, you left me, every night I waited for your return, and I know your going to say you were trying to protect me, but you chose the hunt over your child who needed her father" Danielle sobbed with unshed tears (immortal witches cant cry") as Carlisle ran to her and held her in his arms

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I have thought about you every minute of every day, had I known that you were still here, I would have found a way to find you, I thought you had died" Carlisle said holding her close

"Thats a long and painful story" Danielle sighed

"Please come home with us, I want to know everything that I've missed" Carlisle offered as Dani nodded she then whistled and a broom appeared out of nowhere

"What, how did you think I got here" Dani shrugged

"Dude she's an actual witch she has a broomstick" Emmett laughed

"That is such a typical response theres more to being a witch than flying and I'd have you know I'm way faster than your average vampire speed" Dani rolled her eyes

"Oh you are so on Edward here is the fastest in the family maybe we'll have a little friendly competition" Emmett challenged

"How did I get involved" Edward said  
"Alright enough boys, please have a seat, I'm Esme we haven't officially been introduced" Esme smiled

"So whats your story, and how are you alive" Rosalie asked warming up to the girl knowing she wasn't going to be a threat to her family

"Seeing you all would probably prefer the long version might as well get comfortable" Dani said

"I was born in the early 1700s, my mother was a pure blood witch, she actually left her "world" when she met and fell in love with you" Dani said turning to Carlisle "She wasn't allowed to tell you she was a witch as it went against our "rules" and half bloods were rare, surprisingly theres more now then there was…half bloods are half human half witch children. Anyway umm we all know what happened when I was 5, my mom and I went back to her "world" where I was raised purely in a magical community, until my magic was fully matured. When I was 18, I ran away from home, there was so much expectations from me of who I was expected to be and because my mother was such a powerful witch I had a lot to live up to, and I wasn't ready, unfortunately what I didn't know was that people actually feared witches because of the unknown, a group of church man cornered me into a circle one man lit my surrounding on fire, my mistake was believing they had left, but they waited until I used magic to rescue myself and when I did they shot me with a poisonous dagger. Its the only non magical way to kill a witch. In my finale moments of my half blood life, my mother came performing every spell she knew to try and save me, I remember her saying that she couldn't lose me the way she had lost my father, so in my last moment she gave me her immortality and her powers and she died." Danielle closed her eyes in emotional pain as she felt Carlisle's arms wrap around her

"Your mother loved you, and she would have done anything to keep you safe, never believe for a second that you are unworthy of this life she's given you" Carlisle said holding and comforting his daughter

"I'd like to think that everything I've done in my life has brought me here, brought me back to you" Dani said  
"I know I cant ever make up for all the pain that I've caused you, but I want more than anything to give you a home again, a family" Carlisle said as Esme sat down on her other side and smiled softly

"I cant just come in and impose on the life and family you've built" Danielle said

"You are apart of this family, I would never try to replace your mother but just knowing you these past few moments, I love you as one of my daughters" Esme smiled gesturing to Alice and Rosalie

"I'm stoked about the idea of having another sister… hell a sister who's a witch thats AWESOME" Emmett cheered as everyone laughed

"A new sister to go shopping with, I already love your style" Alice agreed

"No one wants to be alone in the world, I would love another sister" Rosalie gave a smile

"Dont be so nervous, I'm with Emmett a witch in the family does sound pretty cool" Jasper said

"_I dont deserve this, not after everything I've done" _Dani thought

"Your wrong you do deserve this, we've all done things in the past that made us unworthy of love and family, me included, but being in this family changes you…for the better" Edward said kneeling in front of her in support

"You know having a brother who can read minds is going to pretty annoying" Dani said as everyone laughed

"Well actually you kind of blocked my powers the first day you came to town" Edward smirked

"About that, thats some new magic, I'm surprised it worked" Dani informed.

"Can you show us some magic" Emmett asked

"Sure do you mind if I use you, I promise it won't hurt a bit" Dani smirked

"Bring it sis" Emmett flexed as Dani raised her hands slowly as Emmett began to rise

"This is Awesome, wait till Alex meets you" Alice said

"Alex, another brother" Dani asked as she lowered Emmett

"Not exactly, more like a friend, Carlisle found him after he went rogue trying to adjust to being a vampire" Alice explained

"Thank you Alice but I can introduce myself, who are you" Alex asked leaning against the wall

"Danielle, I'm Carlisle's daughter" Dani introduced as she held her hand out to shake. When their hands touched they both felt a spark and quickly released

"Right how the hell is that even possible" Alex said crossing his arms

"I'm a witch, I was born when he was human" Dani said crossing her arms

"You're a witch, like pointed black hats and broomsticks" Alex said as the Cullens looked on at confrontation

"Wow, arrogant much, so I assume you sleep in a coffin, turn into a bat, and turn to dust in the sun" Danielle bit back

"Look here witch, we've made a life here, we've avoided confrontations with the wolf pack, and we pose no threats to the humans" Alex said getting pissed

"I can assure you I'm no threat, the wolves are my problem you don't need to get involved" Dani said annoyed as they got into each others face

"Ok ok thats enough Alex have some respect, Danielle is apart of this family and I expect you to treat her as such" Carlisle said getting in the middle

"Yea, I'm actually going to get going, I've had enough excitement for one night" Danielle said

"Wait, please don't leave, we have all this room, come stay with us" Esme asked

"I guess its better than staying at a bed and breakfast, I just have to go and get my things" Dani said

"We'll go with you, if thats ok" Alice asked as Rosalie grabbed the keys to the car


End file.
